creative_weaponryfandomcom-20200214-history
Blade of The Seventh Circle
The Blade of The Seventh Circle, referencing the Seventh Circle of Hal which is ruled by who''' should''' have wielded the blade for all eternity, is a mystical blade that has existed since the the beginning of creation and is a symbol of complete and unstopable destruction. It has been wielded by multiple people for various reasons, most of them being vengance and the like. The Blade is known for it's side-effects of causing increased bloodlust in those who are around in, a alluring shine that makes it attractive to the eye even when covered in gore, and the eventual death of it's current user by various means. The blade was thought to be forged by the Daemon-Forge Uzua History Users *The Dark King Lyvut - The Dark King Lyvut known as the King of Hal, Lord of The Seven Pits, The Bottomless Ruler, The King Who Crawls, and The Chained God, is the original user of the Blade of The Seventh Circle and is the only being in existence that can use it without any negative effects, because of his true immortality, his eternal drive for more power, and his lack of caring for spilt blood. *King Yorgin of Crosswood - King Yorgin of Crosswood was the first mortal, first recorded mortal, to use The Blade of The Seventh Circle. Yorgin used the blade to conquer most of his enemies and rivals land and people. He succumbed to the blade when he had conqured all of the Contra's People, in which he was given True Death by triping and impaling himself upon spikes with the blade covered in his own blood on the ground near him *The Daemon of Cornsworth - The Daemon of Cornsworth was the second mortal to be recored used the Blade of The Seventh Circle. The Daemon of Cornsworth, true name unknown, was a mass murderer to stalked the alleyways of Cornsworth and was only found with the blade after his death. The Daemon of Cornsworth was given True Death by falling through a hole in the upper floor of a house and slamming his skull against a wooden board. *Sir Tur of Dawnsburrow - Sir Tur of Dawnsburrow was the first Mortal to be recorded using the blade for a "noble" purpose but suffered failure and true death all the same. Sir Tur was the kind ruler of a small town named Dawnsburrow. Dawnsburrow suffered, at twilight, constant Daemon Attacks and had at many times almost been destroyed but prospered none the less. When Dawnsburrow suffered the second to last attack before it was destroyed the Lay Tur was taken by the Daemons to the Seventh Circle to be the bride of The Dark King Lyvut. Sir Tur took up the blade, which had been kept inside a relic vault so that no one could use it. Sir Tur was able to fight his way through all Six Circles until he came upon the Seventh and was allowed to take the Lady Tur away. Sir Tur, and Lady Tur because of her time in Hal, suffered True Death during the last attack on Dawnsburrow in which there was zero surviours. *The Prince of Hal - The Prince of Hal, not actually the Prince of Hal, was a infamous raider who ravaged the lands of Contra and was at one point in time considered The Chained God unchained because of his mastery of the blade. With the mastery of the blade, The Prince of Hal was able to murder, rape, and pillage all over the Lands of Contra. The Prince of Hal was last seen, and is assumed to have been given True Death, entering the Circles of Hal proclaiming he would remove The Dark King from his Black Throne and become the Destroyer of All. History of Use Creation Originall The Blade of The Seventh Circle was a sword used by the Sky-Lords' Champion Sir Rark. Sir Rark was a fantastic Monster-slayer and was considered the person who would defy The King Who Crawls when he finally attempted to rise from his Pits of Hal and destroy Contra once and for all. So Sir Rark went across the lands gaining the skills and equipment he would need to kill The Lord of The Seven Pits. Sir Rark went to the Start of The World, the highest mountain in all of Contra which can only be ascended by the Sky-Lords and their champion, to gather the mystical art of slaying a being that which wasn't meant to die. The Sky-Lords knowing that no mere mortal could even hope to kill The King of Hal gave him their combined power to destroy The Dark King. Armored with the Armor of Eternal Skies and The Blade of Rapture, the blade that would end up becoming The Blade of The Seventh Circle. And so Sir Rark marched with a army of 1,000,000,000 strong men to the Entrance of Hal to prepare to slay the King of The Endless Abyss. The Army 1,000,000,000 strong was quickly slain by The Daemons of Hal along with various heretics from all races in a effort to appease their Dark God. Sir Rark marched on even facing the endless swarms of Hal before he was able to break through and approach the first Circle. Here Sir Rark faced endless assaults of the mind from the Dark King as he went through his Six Circles, too insane to describe or even try to perceive without swearing fault to the Dark King. Having slayed millions of daemons, and heretics while traveling through the Six Circles Sir Rark finally came upon the final Circle, The Black Throne of Hal. Here it is said that Sir Rark fought The Dark King Lyvut for a mere three seconds before he was tossed aside and tortured for all eternity. Though Sir Rark would not willingly let the Chained God destroy his beloved Contra. Tossing The Sword of Rapture into The Black Throne, the source of Lyvut's power, the sword was shattered into billions of pieces each wholly corrupted by Lyuvt's Dark Magic. These Shards would later be formed into The Blade of The Seventh Circle from the Great Daemon-Forge fueled by Sir Rark's agony and pain, which he would experience for all eternity never swearing fault to the King of Hal. Appearence The Blade of The Seventh Circle is a unique weapon in that it can take any form of weaponry, including but not limited to, such as spears, lances, and mauls. It's blade and hilt can unnaturally extend to any length allowing the user the ability to utilize any range in combat effectivly. The Hilt and 1/4 of the blade is decorated with bones and strange metals found only in the deepest pit of Hal. Traits The Blade of The Seventh Circle has a number of side-effects, abilities, and traits that make it a entirely unique weapon. Side-Effects *Increased Bloodlust - The Blade of The Seventh Circle has a increasing effect on those who are around it for long periods of time which can lead to a vicious bloodlust that is wholy uncontrolable which makes wielding the blade for long durations of time very risky. *Obsession - The Blade's appearence, through frightening, is somehow enchanting to the eye and is almost impossible to look away from and only someone who has the willpower to resist it's allure can truly wield the blade, those who do not have the willpower to resist the blade will usually end up throwing themselves onto it's blade as a sacrifice to it's Original Wielder. *Death - The Blade has the unnatural ability to give it's wielder incredibly bad luck, which will usually end in the death of the wielder. The cause of the death is usually randonm and can be passed off as a lack of skill, or just an accident but those who know the powers within the blade know. They know whatever touches that weapon, either it's blade or it's hilt, is doomed to spend eternity fighting for the amusment of The Ruler of The Seventh Circle of Hal. Abilities *True Death - Those who are injured by the blade, even if it doesn't kill the injured, will suffer a true death upon the next fatal injury they sustain. Meaning no matter what spells you use, what creature you are, or if you are even God, you will lose all forms of immortality if you are struck by the Sword. The only people immune to the True Death are those who are Primordial such as The Sky-Lord and The Dark King. Those given True Death can't be revived by any means. *Shapeshifting - The Blade of The Seventh Circle has the ability to change it's form into any sort of weapon that has existed, and holds no limit. The Blade can even extend the length of the blade itself or the hilt. *Magic Absorbtion - The Blade has the ability of being a "Black-Hole" for magic, in which no matter the strength, origin, or type of magic it is, it will fail and strength the Sword should the blade touch the magic. Traits *Soul-Absorbtion - The Blade of The Seventh Circle absorbs the souls of whoever is wounded or killed by the blade no matter the time that crosses from the injury and death. Those who use the blade are also doomed to strength it's Dark Existence and the moment one picks up the blade and uses it to harm another living being they are doomed. *Willpower Based Use - The Blade of The Seventh Circle is "weightless" and "unmoveable". It can only be used by those who have the drive, the goal, and the willpower to use such a deadly blade and not even a god could pick up the blade. Category:Swords Category:Sci fi and Fantasy Category:Magic